


One Brief Shining Moment

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.





	1. One Brief Shining Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


**Chapter 1**

"Jed, answer the phone." 

"Yeah." Sleepily, the President grabbed for the item making that awful noise. It was still dark so he knew it couldn't be good news. 

"Yeah, Leo?" 

"No. sir. It's the White House Operator. I've been asked by Mr. McGarry to have this call put though." 

"Okay." Jed's brain started to clear the fog of deep sleep. 

'Why would Leo put a call though the White House Operator at this time of the night? Why didn't he just handle it or call me directly?' 

"Mr. President?" A heavily accented voice was on the other end of the line. 

Jed sat up on the side of the bed and turned on the light. He heard Abbey groan and turn over the other direction, away from the light. 

"Yes, this is President Bartlet." 

"Mr. President, this is the Norwegian Nobel Committee and we wish to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Nobel Peace Prize recipient for your dedication to peace around the world and the positive results of your efforts." 

"Excuse me. It's a little early here. Could you repeat that please?" 

"Mr. President, this is the Norwegian Nobel Committee and we wish to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Nobel Peace Prize recipient for your dedication to peace around the world and the positive results of your efforts. And I also wish to inform you that you are only the second recipient in the history of the Peace Prize to also be the previous winner of a Nobel Prize. In this case, your prize in economics in 1982." 

Jed was wide awake now. "Did I hear you correctly? I have won the Nobel Peace Prize?" 

"Yes, sir. We'll be in further contact with you, but we always call the recipient prior to releasing the information to the press. Goodbye." 

"Yes, uh, yes goodbye." 

Jed hung up the phone to see if Abbey had heard. 

She had. 

Immediately, she was hugging her husband and giving him hard and deep kisses. 

"Jed! This is fantastic. You so deserve this! I love you so much!" 

"Hang on, Abbey. How? Why?" 

Before he could get an answer, there was a knock on the door. 

Jed pulled on a robe and went to the door. He opened it to see a grinning Leo. 

"Congratulations, Mr. President. You so richly deserve it." 

"How did you find out so fast?" 

"Well, sir. I wasn't going to allow just anyone to wake you up so I made the caller tell me why they had to talk with you. After I had the call transferred, I came right over." 

By this time, Abbey had gotten out of bed and pulled on her robe. It was still only three-thirty. 

"Come on in, Leo. I'll order some coffee. This is going to be a long day." 


	2. One Brief Shining Moment 2

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

By five, the girls had been called and the Senior Staff notified. 

Everybody was ecstatic. They knew how hard Jed had worked with the Israelis and Palestrians peace movement as well as defusing a major confrontation between Japan and North Korea. 

Jed had heard the rumors that he had been nominated by several different organizations, but then there were always other richly deserving nominees as well. 

He hadn't given it a second thought. 

That is until, the phone call. 

As he entered the Oval Office that morning, the Senior Staff gave him a standing ovation. He quickly waved them down, just a little bit humbled by all the attention. 

"Now folks, we still have work to do. This does not negate other issues this country and the world are facing. What's next?" 

As the day wore on, the congratulatory phone calls from leaders around the world poured in. To a person, they knew it had gone to a very deserving recipient and were thrilled for him. Even the leader of North Korea sent a congratulatory message through their Washington Embassy. 

CJ was fielding requests from every possible news and entertainment outlet for an exclusive with the President. She politely turned them all down. 

The President had made it perfectly clear that it was to be business as usual and this honor was not to overshadow other aspects of his administration. 

But CJ knew that at some point, the President would have to do some interviews. This was quite an honor for the office as well as for the man and people wanted to know details. It was the only story on many of the cable news stations for most of the day. Although three other Presidents have won Nobel Peace Prizes, Carter, Wilson and Teddy Roosevelt, Jed was the only President to have won two Nobel Prizes. 


	3. One Brief Shining Moment 3

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jed and Abbey were lying in bed that night, trying to digest the day. They had only experienced one other day in their lives that compared. 

"Jed, are you excited about this?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, you don't sound like it." 

"I'm tired, Abbey. It's just been a very long day." 

"You were excited when you were notified about your prize in Economics." 

"Well, hon, that was twenty years ago. I was much younger and more excitable in those days." 

"Jed, you did some good stuff. And this is a way for the world to show their gratitude. This is a big deal." 

Jed rolled over to look into his wife's face. 

"Abbey, I know I did some good stuff. Anytime you stop the world from destruction that's good. But you know I would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant losing you or our children. I would much rather be just with you on the farm, in the local legislature, teaching college classes in economics than being on the world stage." 

"Jed, you were born for this role. You're too smart and too global to be satisfied teaching at a local college, grading papers, and fighting with the dean. You have many more wonderful talents that you have shared with the world and prevented great tragedy from occurring. And this recognizes it. Jed, the girls and I are going to be right by your side, always. I love you regardless of what you're doing. This hasn't been an easy ride, but it's the ride you were meant to take." 

"Thanks. Do you know something?" 

"What?" 

"I love you more and more every day. It just gets better and better. I rarely get a chance to tell you this. And I'm so glad you're here to share this with me. Without your constant presence and abiding love, I never could have done what I have done. I share this prize with you. You are the person that gives me peace." 

Tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Oh, Jed." 

He leaned over and gave her a deep and heartfelt kiss. "Now, let's get to sleep. We have miles to go before this is over." 

"Goodnight, my love." 

"Goodnight, Abbey." 


	4. One Brief Shining Moment 4

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

The President's schedule was reworked to allow for the December 10th ceremony in Oslo. As stipulated in Alfred Nobel's will, only the Peace Prize would be awarded in Oslo. The other prizes would be awarded in Stockholm. The presentation was always held on December 10, the anniversary of Nobel's death. 

Already familiar with all the trappings of the ceremony, Jed ordered a set of tuxedo tails to be made for it. 

Abbey's work was a little more complicated. She went to several designers for their assistance with her gowns and traveling outfits. She would need at least three gowns and several suits for all of the functions required of an awardee. She told the girls and Liz's family to have clothes made and charge them to her. She was determined that everybody would look their absolute best. 

Between White House Christmas preparations and preparations for the trip to Norway, she was never busier. This time, preparations were different because she was the First Lady. Before, she was not the center of attention and didn't have an image to maintain. This time, the responsibilities and image of the office weighed heavily on her preparations. 

The Peace Prize awardee gave the only speech of the ceremony. Jed had already given Toby an outline of his thoughts and asked him to come up with a draft. He asked Toby to make it short, but to share with the world his vision of peace and how it could be achieved if people would let it happen. As usual, one draft turned into twenty as Toby tried to capture the essence of the President's request. 

The work of the administration went forward. Jed maintained his insistence that preparations not take precedence over the daily jobs of the White House. 

So he maintained his normal schedule. State Dinners. Political trips. News Conferences. But the prime topic at all of these functions was his winning of the Nobel Peace Prize. 

Finally his anger boiled over. 

"Hell, Leo. Does anybody recognize that I've done things other than win this goddamn prize?" 

"Yes, sir. But it is quite an honor." 

"Leo, there are more important things going on in this world. People are still dying from starvation, from AIDS, from war. Can't we talk about that?" 

"Sir, they are proud of their President and their country for finally being recognized for the world leader it has always tried to be. The United States has always tried to help people find a peaceful solution to the world's troubles and this recognizes the country's effort. Yes, it's been awarded to you, but in fact, the Committee is finally recognizing the efforts of the country. You are just the representative of that country. That's why everybody is still talking about it. They're so proud that you're their leader." 

"It's getting kind of deep in here, isn't it Leo?" 

The twinkle in Jed's eye allowed Leo to smile. "Yes, sir. But it's a well deserved deep." 

Both men laughed heartily. And returned to work. 


	5. One Brief Shining Moment 5

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

Finally, departure day arrived. The traveling party left on December 8th, in time for everybody to get over the jet lag. The First Family, with all the children and grandchildren occupied the President's office and his bedroom. 

The Senior Staff occupied the conference room and the mid-seating area. Debbie, Donna, Margaret, Ginger, Carol, and Nancy had also been given a special invitation to travel and attend the ceremony with the staff. As usual, Charlie traveled in the front cabins with the President. 

Ten press representatives occupied the main press cabin. More press had flown ahead and were awaiting their arrival in Oslo. 

Just before arrival, Abbey tried to get Jed to wear an overcoat and gloves on departure from the plane. It was going to be thirty degrees when they arrived and Abbey didn't want Jed to catch a cold. 

"I don't need a coat. It's a balmy thirty degrees, Abbey. I've gone through colder temps in New Hampshire. I don't need a coat." 

When the President and First Lady deplaned, he was wearing an overcoat. But Abbey had conceded the gloves. 

Greeted by the American Ambassador to Norway and the Norwegian Prime Minister, Jed made his way through the receiving line. Abbey was handed flowers by the Prime Minister's wife, which she held as she moved down the line. 

With a wave to the crowd, the First Couple ducked into the Presidential Limousine and waited as the rest of their family worked their way to the car. 

At the hotel, they were led to the Presidential Suite while the rest of the family was made comfortable in suites located on the floor below. The Senior Staff and the rest of the official traveling party were also made comfortable in their rooms at the hotel. 

The Presidential Suite had two bedrooms, placed between a huge sitting area. Brocade-covered furniture filled the spacious rooms. Fresh flowers had been placed in each room along with fresh fruit. A stocked bar was available for the President's use. 

"Jed, isn't this just perfect?" 

"Yes, hon. We certainly didn't get this treatment the last time." 

"Well, I think there's a little difference between then and now. Don't you think?" 

"Well, yeah." Jed walked over his wife and pulled her next to him. 

"You know, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been by my side." 

"Yes, you would have. You would have been here, no matter what." 

"I love you so much, Abigail." He pressed his lips against hers. 

Abbey couldn't reply. Her mouth was occupied with other things. 

They walked each other into one of the bedrooms and were soon occupied with affairs of the heart. 

Eventually, they dropped off to sleep. As usual, Jed had not slept on the flight over and after sex, he didn't stay awake very long. 


	6. One Brief Shining Moment 6

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day was spent getting updates on world events from Leo and the staff. He had scheduled a state visit while in Oslo so that was proceeding as well. 

***

"Your Majesty, it is a great honor to meet you." 

"Mr. President, it is a great honor for you visit our country and receive this award." 

"Thank you, your Majesty." 

The state visit went forward nicely. He talked to the King about such critical topics as fishing rights and the international ban on whale hunting. 

*** 

Finally, December 10th dawned. 

Abbey woke him up with a kiss. 

"Mr. Nobel Peace Prize Winner, how do you feel?" 

"Great. But I could use your help." 

"Well, yes sir. How can I help?" 

Before Jed could answer, Abbey's mouth had moved down his body. 

"Abbey…" 

There was no response as her mouth was occupied at that moment. 

In fact, all Jed could do was moan with every sensation flooding his body. Soon, he was exploding with gratitude at the efforts his wife was making on his behalf. 

Soon, he pulled her to his lips and tasted his own love. 

He turned to push her into arousal and was rewarded with her cries for him to join with her. 

Eventually, they both lay back, trying to catch their breath. 

"Is this any different from that morning twenty years ago?" Abbey was thinking back to a similar awakening experience twenty years ago. 

"Yes." 

"How?" 

"I'm more in love with you than I was then. That's how it's different." 

"I love you, Jed." 

"I do too, Abbey." 

A deep kiss sealed their statements of love. 


	7. One Brief Shining Moment 7

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

After a communal shower, which lasted longer than expected, both dressed for the first event of the day. 

A press conference was held to talk with the press from around the world about how President Bartlet had been chosen for this honor and what it meant to him and his family. 

Afterwards, the President and First Lady returned to their hotel to dress for the festivities of the evening. 

"Jed, can you zip me up please?" Her off shoulder, deep emerald green gown made Jed wish they had the time for more activity. But one did not keep the Nobel Prize Committee waiting. 

"Sure, babe. Anything else you need?" as he pulled up her zipper and leaned over to gently plant kisses on her bare shoulder. 

Abbey squirmed as Jed continued to plant kisses, this time on her neck. "Yes, but not now." 

"Damn." 

Abbey turned to her husband and grabbed his face. She looked deep into his rich, blue eyes. 

"I love you, Josiah. I love you for standing up to what you believe and taking actions based on those beliefs. I am so proud of you. And one more thing, I love you more than the day I fell in love with you. I didn't think it was possible, but I do. Like I have said before, you are my one and only love and I will love you until the end of our days. But we don't have time for mushy right now." 

Tears were ruining her make-up, but she didn't care. Telling her husband what she just did was much more important than any make-up she had on. 

After a few more deep kisses, Jed pulled back. 

"I have something for you." 

"You do?" 

Jed went to the desk and pulled out a long black box. 

"For you, babe. In honor of today and the path we shared to get here." 

Abbey opened the box to see a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings. 

She looked in Jed's eyes and leaned over to kiss him. 

"I love it. Thank you, Jed. Will you please put it on?" 

Jed placed the necklace around Abbey's neck and fastened the clasp. She quickly turned around to give him a grateful kiss. 

"Uh, Mr. President, did I interrupt something?" 

"Damn, Leo. Don't you know how to knock?" 

"I did, sir." 


	8. One Brief Shining Moment 8

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jed and Abbey walked upon the stage at Oslo City Hall and took their seats. Because only the Peace Prize winner and the King and Queen of Norway shared the stage, there were comfortable, high backed chairs in place for this special occasion. 

The Chairman of the Norwegian Nobel Committee came forward to present the actual medal and diploma. 

"Mr. President, would you please come forward?" 

Jed stood up and walked slowly to center stage where he was waiting. He bowed his head and allowed the ribbon and medal to be placed around his neck. 

He took the diploma and shook the Chairman's hand. 

Jed then walked to the podium, pulled out a couple of pages of text, and started speaking. 

> "Your Majesties Your Royal Highnesses Honorable Members of the Norwegian Nobel Committee Excellencies Ladies and Gentlemen, 
> 
> I stand before you and the world humbled by this recognition and uplifted by the honor of being the Nobel Peace Laureate. I first want to thank the Nobel Committee for the selection of myself to such a high honor. However, this honor does not just recognize me, but an entire country and its efforts to achieve peace around the world."

Somewhere in the audience, Leo smiled. 

>   
> "The United States of America has, from the time it began, made peace a priority. First, it was peace with the British, then it was peace within its own boundaries. Each time, its own blood was shed for this basic human desire. Then our nation was called upon to give its blood to preserve freedom and peace in Europe. We answered the call not once, but twice. Each time our young men, and eventually our women, gave their lives to the cause. With each death, our people lost a little of our heart, our soul.
> 
> But we continued to answer the call wherever it was needed. Korea first, then Vietnam. We went for many years after Vietnam hoping that it was over. That peace was finally a reality. But that was not to be. Iraq. Afghanistan. In each of these places we answered the call to bring peace to a region. Regions thirsting for peace, for calm. In each of these cases, we sacrificed young men and women for a cause they believed in. A cause they were willing to give their lives for. 
> 
> Finally, with the four countries listed in the citation already read, the United States was able to wield enough influence that men and women didn't have to die for the cause. Israel and Palestine are now on the road to joint understanding after many years of distrust and many lives needlessly lost on both sides. The United States was able to stop North Korea and Japan from annihilating each other. We were able to bring peace to countries who had only distrusted each other before. 
> 
> You recognize the work of one person, myself. However, in truth you recognize the ideals the United States of America have always stood for. The ideals of freedom and the ideals of peace for all the world. I stand before you tonight as only the representative of a great country which desires peace throughout the world. The honor, which you have bestowed on me tonight, I take back to the United States of America knowing that you have acknowledged the impact of one country's goals and responsibilities of spreading peace to all countries, irregardless of religion, political beliefs, or economic structure. 
> 
> In closing, please allow me a personal reflection. I wouldn't be on this stage tonight without the help and love of many people, some who are here tonight, and some who could never be here. I thank my family, my staff, and those who influenced me all though my life. However, most of all, I want to thank my wife, Dr. Abigail Ann Bartlet. 
> 
> Without her love, support, and constant faith in me, I would only be half the man I am today. To her, I dedicate this honor. I love you, Abbey. 
> 
> Thank you very much."

A ten minute standing ovation followed. 

Jed moved away from the podium and went to stand near Abbey. He noticed the pool of tears in her emerald green eyes, reflecting his love for her. He took her hand and gave her a quick kiss, which only extended the length and intensity of the audience's reactions. 

*** 

After the ceremony, a banquet was given by the Norwegian Nobel Committee to honor the Laureate. Jed and Abbey were seated by the King and Queen's side, an honor befitting not only the President of the United States, but also the Peace Laureate. 

It had been a very special day and evening. 

Exhaustion was the main feeling as the Presidential party made their way back to the hotel. 


	9. One Brief Shining Moment 9

**One Brief Shining Moment**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Anything WW is owned by Sorkin, Wells, NBC and others. I'm just writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed is rewarded for some dramatic diplomatic efforts.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

Before everybody went to their rooms, Jed asked them to come to the suite. He had one more thing to do. 

"I know everybody is tired, but this won't take long. I want to thank each of you for your role in helping me achieve this high honor." 

Abbey sat back and smiled. She knew what was coming and had totally agreed with Jed's plan. 

"There is no way I could have done this alone. But with your help and God's grace, true peace has come to many parts of the world that had struggled for many years to achieve it." 

He turned first to his staff. 

"In honor of your hard work, I want each of you to have a plaque which has a facsimile of my medal and the citation reading:

'To those who helped Josiah Bartlet in his quest for peace around the world. May you continue the struggle because it is a worthwhile one and one that will always benefit mankind. 

December 10, 2004' 

"To my children and grandchildren, I have a separate plaque. It also has a facsimile of my medal but the citation is a bit different: 

'To those who helped Dad and Grandpa, also known as Josiah Bartlet, keep his head on straight all these years. For your support and understanding. But most of all, for the unwavering love you have given to me for many, many years. 

December 10, 2004' 

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. 

The staff hugged or shook the President's hand while receiving their plaques. Each family member had their special time with Dad as well. 

Eventually, they left the President and First Lady alone and went back to their rooms. 

It was two am and even if the President wasn't, they were exhausted. 

Finally, the day was over. 

Jed walked over to the bar and fixed him a scotch. 

He brought Abbey a glass of wine. She had kicked off her shoes and was sitting on the sofa. 

"Abbey it was a great day, wasn't it?" 

"Yes, it really was." She laid her head on Jed's lap so she could see his face while they talked. 

"I'm so proud of you Jed. And the plaques were a nice touch." She reached up to stroke the side of his face. 

"Yeah." Jed paused. 

She saw a small smile cross his face. 

"Abbey, I have a question for you? Do you want to repeat this every twenty years?" 

Abbey laughed. "Sure, Jed. No problem. I'll mark it on the calendar for 2024." 

Then he laughed and bent down to kiss her. 

"You know I meant what I said about you. Without your love, support, and constant faith in me, I would only be half the man I am today. To you I dedicate this honor. I love you, Abbey." 

"I do too, Jed. More than I did twenty years ago. Now let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." 

They got up and went to the bedroom. 

And slept, knowing that for one brief shining moment, their Camelot had been shared with the world. 

**THE END**


End file.
